


BlackTech

by Mmjohns



Series: Complicated Lives [1]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-29
Updated: 2016-07-01
Packaged: 2018-05-29 22:14:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6395989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mmjohns/pseuds/Mmjohns
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>a story potentially part of a series depending on how this goes based around the Soulmate AU Black Widow/ Leo fitz primary pairing Bioquake Pairing mentioned (potentially explored later)<br/>told from Jemma Simmons POV</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Black Tech

**Author's Note:**

> hey peeps just thought id say hi, please let me know what you think, i dont know how far i want to go with this but please let me know if youd like to see more as a further note, dont expect to see any ward redemption from me, honestly id be breaking so much canon in both MCU and Marvel Lit Universe it wouldnt be funny, besides which i dont know how i`d even manage it. because of Uni i can be a bit sporadic in my postings, so dont worry if you dont hear from me for a while, im probs just busy at Uni. so sit back and enjoy (ps theres a little clue to a potential character insertion later on hidden, you should be able to find it fairly easily)

Most people imagine that meeting their soulmate will be some monumental moment that will act as a turning point for their life, something that will suddenly make things right in the world like finding that one person will simply make everything else melt away, those people are idiots, the idea that true love will conquer all is about as irrational as you can possibly get, love isn't easy, it takes time and effort and whilst yes it can eventually make everything else seem trivial it does not just conquer all, there is no magic button to suddenly make life's issues disappear nothing even the appearance of ones soulmate can do that, as I was about to discover. This isn't my story, but rather that of my friends I saw the struggle they both shared trying to make things better, to make the world they lived in better. Every day since I've known them they have tried to improve the world around them a little more to make up for sins of the past and make the future a better place, I'm Jemma Simmons, and this is the story of how my best friend Leopold found his soulmate.

 

Fitz and I originally met during a conference at Cambridge life up until then hadn't exactly been easy for us not in the ways you might think our parents weren't abusive and we weren't the subject of secret government experiments it was just being a kid barely into your teens with such an advanced intellect isn't easy social opportunities are passed by the wayside and life becomes the pursuit of knowledge. 

When we met Leo and I had no friends of our own, we never fit in anywhere, quite simply no one could keep up, as it started we shared a rivalry, quite simply we were the only ones who could provide each other a challenge, so as you can imagine for some time things between us while civil weren't friendly we were locked in a mental arms race indicative of the Cold War. That is until we were paired together in an assignment for University, some chemistry thing I can't even remember anymore but it got us talking and we figured out that we had more in common than we had apart, from then on we became pretty much inseparable, we did anything and everything together even shared an apartment during university. At the end of our years at university we found that no one really wanted to hire a couple of child geniuses no one that is apart from shield so we moved to America and joined the shield communications, science, and technology academy.

For the next few years we spent our time studying and practicing forms of science that were completely foreign to the world, eventually though we found ourselves stunted and that the only way forward was to enter the field. That was both the best and worst decision I ever made, I wanted to go and naturally Leo came with me by this point we were the legendary Fitzsimmons and most people just saw us as a single entity so it wasn't surprising to anyone that where one of us went the other shortly followed. 

I will always both be grateful for the decision to enter the field but always regret it as well, on the one hand that decision probably saved our lives, and kept us out of the hands of Hydra, it also led the both of us to our soulmates but the price we paid for this was terrible, there are days when I still ask myself if it was worth it, wait who am I kidding, I question it every day. the fact of the matter is if we hadn't entered the field when we did the chances are we'd either be dead or subject to Hydra's tender mercies so maybe it was for the best, but that still doesn't make it any easier to deal with the guilt.

The unit we were assigned to was probably the best possible unit we could have hoped for hell there was only that one traitorous hydra bastard Ward so it definitely could have been worse, on the plus side I managed to find my soulmate in Skye, but that's a story for another time, The Bus became like a family, Coulson was the cool Dad, May the ever caring Mum who didn't quite know how to show her affection Leo as always was a brother to me Skye the girl I loved, hell even Ward became like an older brother, but that all went to shit, that's honestly the best way to describe it, first of all Time he clairvoyant we would later find out was Agent Garret ordered Skye shot then Ward shot an innocent man to draw us of Garrets tail, then when everything went to hell with the failed rise of Hydra Ward pretended to kill Garret, and killed Agent Hand, before sneaking back here like the snake he is to kidnap Skye and steal the Bus the first true home any of us had really had. Then if that wasn't bad enough he tried to kill Fitz and I when we tried to rescue him

We gave him an out, hell we gave him the perfect opportunity to take his life in his own hands and do the right thing to renounce his ties to that bastard and instead what does he do? He drops us in the ocean, in a med-pod he knew wasn't designed to float, which he knew would mean our deaths. Luckily neither of us died but Fitz the gentleman he is decided to give the last breath of Oxygen we had the only chance either of us had of escaping our watery grave to me, I tried to stop him, but he decided that I had more to live for that I had to live for Skye that everyone else had abandoned her that he wouldn't let me do the same.

Fitz suffered brain damage, I tried to save him, but I just couldn't, the blast and subsequent lack of air caused him to pass out and whilst I managed to drag him up to the surface and eventually get hi breathing again, it was too late the damage had been done. The Fitz I knew was gone in his place was a new Fitz quick to anger and self-depreciating this Fitz lacked the sharp wit and humour his former self once possessed. But perhaps most devastating was that he could no longer perform the simplest of menial tasks and he couldn't even tell others what to do neither his hands nor mouth worked properly, and for someone like Fitz that had previously been at the peak of dexterity in both it was devastating.

I'm not proud of what happened next but I know it was the right thing to do, even if it hurt more than nearly anything else, I left for months I left Fitz behind and went undercover in Hydra, I did this not because I wanted to leave, no never let it be said that I wanted to leave, but because I thought it the only way to help Fitz get better, I was slowing his recovery, my presence a distraction and a reminder of what he had lost, so I left. For months I stayed away and when I returned he was a little better, he was by no means healed or even close to where he once was but he was better, and this had only solidified my belief in my actions.

The worst part to seeing Fitz get better like this was watching him get worse again when the 'REAL SHIELD' finally showed itself when those we had called friends had stabbed us in the back again, when they had hunted us down like animals, trying to take what we had. Eventually though Coulson came to compromise with them, and things again started getting better, things started turning around, the path ahead didn't seem so insurmountable anymore, I don't think Fitz ever quite forgave Mack for his actions In the fiasco, that sort of betrayal holds a special place in ones heart to have one of the few people you truly trust turn on you tends to make one a little more jaded, but I can honestly say it was after the events of afterlife and the Iliad that I truly saw Fitz at his lowest, Skye had joined her people against us and honestly it nearly tore us apart, I lost the woman I loved and Fitz lost a sister, and one of the few people who knew him before and still didn't treat him any different. After the Iliad we had Skye back, but I think it just became too much for him and honestly if they hadn't met at that point I don't think they ever would have.

Fitz had been locked up in his room for days only ever venturing out for food and even then not staying long enough to actually be seen, honestly I don't know what prompted Coulson to do it, I don't know if it were spur of the moment or one of his well thought out plans but one evening we were visited by the avengers, apparently when a SHIELD SOS goes out they tend to notice, well Agent Romanoff was complaining about some recent battle damage to her tech and Coulson sent her to Fitz. 

I honestly don't know which of them was more shocked when they discovered they were soulmates but neither of them spoke for 2 days and avoided everyone like a plague. Then things started to slowly change, you would see them together every now and then, only passing glimpses in the hallway or you'd run into them in the hallway together, but eventually it became a bit more of a regular occurrence, from what Fitz has told me they were using each other as a sort of crutch, neither could really trust the world around them anymore but they found something to trust in each other, there was too much damage done from the year before they met for it to be easy but gradually they were working through things together using each other as a baseline they were gradually re-learning how to interact with the world around them, eventually they became a regular fixture around the base, they are Ben developed their own language so that Natasha could help Leo with his work. They were nearly inseparable, Dr. Garner may have called it co-dependency but honestly for two people who had been through so much, who had had the world tread on them half a dozen times to many it was the only form of stability they had. 

It came as no surprise that they decided to leave SHIELD and get married, after all they had given there was nothing left for them to give anymore, they deserved happiness, and whilst the council had hated the idea of losing them they had no choice, by this point it was decided Leo would never be well enough to go back into the field and it was obvious Natasha wasn't going to leave him alone, so they let them go, they moved to a little house in upstate New York, far away from the pressures of the life they had left behind and proceeded to raise three perfect young children, Jamie, Jessie, and Justin who all grew up to follow their parents footsteps and Joined SHIELD, hell it wasn't too many years after they retired and finally settled down that I managed to convince Daisy to do the same, by that point the inhuman community had grown, and we retired to live in a little village not far from Leo and Nat, our Daughter Rachel actually ended up marrying their son Justin creating the second reiteration of the Fitzsimmons name, shield had no idea what they were in for.


	2. end notice

due to a lack of interest, this story is now concluded, if at some point someone wishes to have a play with it please feel free to contact me


	3. discontinuance note

sorry to all readers but because of a number of factors including a loss of where i was headed i have suspended this fiction indefinitely.if you would like to continue it, please send me a message and i will discuss it


End file.
